Shargol
by Rydia3
Summary: [FFIV] A young caller runs in the direction of a crying voice, determinded to attack the ones who attempt to burn his village. He witnesses Rydia call forth Titan, and after that, all details are laced with darkness, as deep as Golbez.


Note: All characters (except for Shargol of course), settings, names, ect belong to Squaresoft and not me,  
  
Shargol  
  
by Crystal Darby  
  
An intense scream filled the village. It reached my ears but travelled even farther to the core of my soul. Only such a terrified plea for help could mean one thing - someone was dying.  
  
At first I thought it was another attack. Those selfish soldiers from the kingdom of Baron have tried to wipe out the whole race of 'Callers'. They would barge into our peaceful village with their swords and armour, draining the energy from them by ripping right into them with the razor sharp blades. The body falls to the ground, limp and motionless. That is when they know one more is gone. I witnessed many of these slaughters, hiding like the coward I was. Too afraid to be afraid. I just hid there, stunned.  
  
Another scream wiped the dreadful thoughts from my head. Maybe this time I could help. I grabbed hold of my rod and held on tightly in case it slipped out of my sweaty palm. My heart raced as I pushed my way out of the inn where my own father twitched behind the counter due to another scream. He didn't seem to notice, or care, that his own son was about to do something he never would have dreamed of.  
  
I dragged my feet through the grass when a new feeling came over me. Something bold and courageous - Bravery. Pumped full of energy I broke into a run being pulled by the stomach lurching scream. Until . . . it stopped.  
  
"No," I breathed. "NO!!" I growled with a screwed up face of anger. My mind told me to go back before the soldiers find me too, but my new feeling said to go and catch whoever killed the Caller. My internal fight didn't last long. I was a strong Caller for the mere age of 17.  
  
Muffled whimpers could be heard when my sprint finally came to an abrupt stop. I could save the Caller after all! I took off a few more feet until figures came into view.  
  
Rydia.  
  
Young little Rydia . . . clutching her mother's arm and rocking back and forth. Tears spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her blotchy face. She had obviously seen the torture her mother went through.  
  
I felt as if I should want to hold her, cradle her in my arms and cry with her but the sentimental side of me left when bravery moved in.  
  
"M-MOM!" Rydia wailed. Her breathing was short and rapid, cut up in pieces to let out tiny sobs of longing.  
  
My mind was paralysed. Her cry felt as if it split my heart in half. 'The coward' was coming back. I fled to the side of a house. I was partly glad that I did because moments later came two soldiers. They were obviously from Baron, but they were not just ordinary soldiers. A dragoon and a dark knight stood not too far away from Rydia and her mother's body. The dark knight himself looked like Death. He wore armour of haunted black but his face looked softer, almost caring. The dragoon had a more stern expression. They seemed to be arguing.  
  
I cocked my head sideways for a better look. 'Death' held a package roughly with one arm. His companion had abandoned his stern nature and took on a quizzical look toward the bundle.  
  
The package opened automatically.  
  
There was a flash of scarlet light being emitted from the package and it began to circle the village growing larger with every round.  
  
I shielded my eyes and glanced upwards. My eyes squinted to further shield the burning light, but the flames came from all directions.  
  
The village was on fire. Flames spread their way quickly burning everything in it's way. Trees, grass, buildings, my father's inn . . . Baron finally found a way to take out all of the Callers in one good sweep. The flame monster swarmed overhead, torching the once peaceful Village of Mist.  
  
"You! You've beaten my mother's dragon!" Rydia yelled shrilly.  
  
My senses fell back onto Rydia after hearing her speak. Death was telling her to go with them. Rydia was smarter than that. She knew they would kill her too if she went with them. One last look at her mother's body told her what to do. Rydia summoned a great giant, Titan, to anger the earth.  
  
My hair was now matted to my forehead. My face shone with sweat from the wafting heat and boiling anger inside of me. I could feel my heart pumping. The pounding, the pulsating. It created a perfect rhythm in the dancing of the cursed flames. My own heart, audible in my own ears.  
  
Titan appeared with a mighty roar. The two from Baron were frozen in fear. A smile played along my face as if it were payback time. They knew they were going to die.  
  
The ground split and shook, throwing anyone within a reasonable radius off their feet. Earth flew all around me like a downpour of rocks and stones. My balance gave way and I fell. My head hit something, hard. Darkness took over me.  
  
When I had finally opened my eyes, the darkness was still there. Before me stood a man cloaked with a velvet black robe. He looked even more like death than the dark knight had. He made my insides feel like they were rotting. I had to play along with him. A person like that is not someone you'd want to mess with.  
  
To my left I heard a noise. The dragoon grunted and was wearing a dazed look now like he was under the control of something. The dark knight was nowhere to be found. My mind pronounced him dead.  
  
The man in black spoke and I wished that he hadn't. His words were cold and distant. "What is your name?"  
  
"Shargol." I said with a touch of fear hidden in my voice.  
  
He must have noticed it because he smiled, a small smile, so that it did not reach his eyes.  
  
The End. 


End file.
